Nintendo VS Sega: La verdadera historia
by ValenProwerRandom
Summary: Muchos conocen la historia de la rivalidad entre estas dos compañías de videojuegos... Pero... ¿Como sería desde el punto de viste de Mario y Sonic? Descubralo en esta historia que mescla hechos reales con la fantasía. No apto para menores de 11.
1. Chapter 1 El comienzo

ATENCIÓN: No recomendado para menores de 11 años por contenido de palabras algo malsonantes o que puedan preguntar a sus padres, sus padres les pregunten de donde las sacaron y me insulten... Valen no se hace cargo si esta ley se incumple. Muchas Gracias. YA SEA POR LEER O POR IGNORAR ESTE AVISO, GRACIAS.

Narrador: Hace mucho tiempo había dos compañías de videojuegos, se llamaban Nintendo y Sega y eran muy rivales, Nintendo había diseñado hace mucho un videojuego en el que había un hombre: Jumpman, con el tiempo le cambiaron el nombre a Mario y se volvió la mascota de la compañía... Sega, careciendo de una mascota reonocida, un día se puso a inventar una nueva mascota para remplazar a la antigua, Alex Kidd. Es un día que no olvidaré, es el día en el que esta historia empezó...

Los de Sega estaban inventando e intentando ver como sería su mascota. Realizaron muchos bocetos, entre ellos había: un armadillo, un equidna, un señor obeso y un conejo, esos se utilizarían después, pero, ahora eso no importa.

Miraron todos los dibujos y entre ellos eligieron el de un trabajador de ahí: Naoto Ohshima, el hizo un erizo de color azul y decidieron llamarlo Sonic. El sería definitivamente la mascota de Sega...

Un poco mas de un año después...

Sonic: (Caminando por el edificio de Sega, saludando a los trabajadores) ¡Hola! ¿Que pasa?

Ohshima: ¡Sonic!

Sonic: Eh ¿Que pasa?

Ohshima: ¿Te acuerdas que haríamos un concurso para crearte un amigo que te acompañara en tus aventuras de videojuegos?

Sonic: Oh, si, me acuerdo...

Ohshima: Ya encontramos el compañero ideal...

Sonic: ¡Que bien! (Camina con Naoto Ohshima y se enuentra con su enemigo en los videojuegos) ¡Ey! ¿Que pasa Eggman?

Eggman: ¿Eh? Nada...

Ohshima: Bien Sonic, entra.

Sonic: (Entra a una sala) ¡Hola a todos!

Ohshima: Este es Yasushi Yamaguchi, el creador de tu nuevo compañero de aventuras.

Yamaguchi: Hola Sonic, te presento a tu compañero... (Empieza a llamar a alguien) ¡Miles!

Miles: Si si, ya voy (Va volando hasta donde está Sonic)

Narrador: Su nuevo amigo era un zorro anaranjado de dos colas, podía volar y... A pesar de que era muy pequeño, era bastante inteligente...

Yamaguchi: Este es Miles Prower, un zorro volador y es super inteligente, pero aún es un niño.

Sonic: ¡Wow! ¡Tienes dos colas!

Miles: Si. Original ¿No?

Sonic: ¿Y si te llamo Tails?

Miles: ¡Buen apodo! ¡Me encanta!

Sonic: ¡Decidido! ¡Mejor te llamas Tails!

Yamaguchi: Pero...

Sonic: ¡Pero nada! ¡Yo soy la mascota de la empresa!

Yamaguchi: ¿Y si solo lo apodamos Tails? Quiero que se siga llamando Miles...

Sonic: Mmmmmmm... Está bien... (Preguntandole al zorrito)¿Que dices?

Miles: ¡Yo digo que si!

Sonic: Bien, Tails, te mostraré todo el edificio...

(Sonic y Tails dieron un recorrido por el edificio)

Ohshima: Sonic, ya es hora...

Sonic: ¡Que bien!

Tails: ¿Hora de qué?

Sonic: Verás, Tails... Hace mas o menos un año me crearon a mi... Y, aquí en Japón hay otra empresa de videojuegos, se llama Nintendo y es mas famosa que Sega, sobretodo por su mascota. Mario, yo soy la mascota de esta empresa, pero nunca conocí a Mario, hoy voy a conocer a quien debo odiar...

Tails: ¿Y yo?

Sonic: También...Y Eggman también...

Tails: ¿Eggman?

Sonic: ¡Ups! Olvidé presentartelo...

(Van con Eggman)

Sonic: ¡Hola Eggman!

Eggman: (Molesto) ¿Que quieres ahora?

Sonic: Te presento a Tails, el va a ser mi acompañante en los videojuegos.

Tails: ¡Hola!

Eggman: Hola...

Sonic: ¡Bueno, Tails, vamonos!

(Mientras iban caminando)

Tails: Sonic...

Sonic: ¿Si?

Tails: ¿Que sabes sobre Mario?

Sonic: Lo que me contaron los trabajadores de aquí...

Tails: ¿Y que te contaron?

Sonic: Cosas horribles, dijeron que es un pedozoofilico, fuma y bebe mucho...

Tails: (Con asombro) ¡¿ENSERIO?

Sonic: Si, al menos eso dicen, yo confío en los de esta empresa...

Tails: Yo también...

Mientras, en Nintendo...

Mario: (Caminando por el edificio de Nintendo) ¡Hola! ¿Como están todos?

Luigi: (Llega corriendo) ¡MARIOOOOO! (Se choca con su hermano)

Mario: (Se levanta un poco enojado) ¡Luigi!

Luigi: Ya es la hora...

Mario: ¿De que?

Yoshi: (Llega corriendo, pero el no se choca) ¡YOSHI! (Las llaves serán para traducir lo que digan los personajes no hablantes) {¡AHORA DEBES ENFRENTARTE A SONIC!}

Mario: Ah, cierto, era hoy...

(Llegan Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Daisy y Toad)

Toad: ¡¿Se te había olvidado?

Mario: No...

Yoshi: ¡Yoshiiiiiii! {¡Vamos a enfrentarlo!}

Mario: Ok, vamos...

Daisy: ¡Nos acaban de avisar que tiene un nuevo aliado!

Bowser: ¿Y QUE? ¡SOLO SON 3!

Peach: Lo que yo no entiendo, es porque tanta pelea...

Donkey Kong y Bowser: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Mario: Esteeeee... Mira, Peach, Nintendo y Sega están peleadas desde hace muuuucho tiempo, Sonic es la nueva mascota, Alex Kidd no tuvo tanto éxito, aunque... El no estaba mal de la cabeza...

Peach: ¿Y como sabes si Sonic...

Mario: Me lo contaron los trabajadores de aquí: Sonic es un psicopata, asecinó a 3 de su compañía... Además es drogadicto y violador...

Peach: ¡¿ENSERIOOOO?

Mario: Me lo dijeron trabajadores de Nintendo, yo confío mucho en esta empresa...

Yoshi: ¡YOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIII! {¡PORQUE TUVO QUE NACER EL MISMO AÑO QUE YOOOOOOOOOOOOO!}

Toad: Si, Yoshi, lo sabemos...

(Kirby aparece)

Kirby: Ahhhh... (No se exactamente el sonido de Kirby) {¿Puedo ir?}

Yoshi: Yoshiii... {Lo siento... Solo personajes de la saga de Mario, es una pelea de mascotas}

(Kirby se va...)

Mario: Bueno, vamos...

Narrador: Los dos salieron y se encontraron frente a frente por primera vez... Les dijeron que debían luchar, pero solo ellos dos, si no sería injusto... Se empezaron a pelear, pero quedó en empate con los participantes muy agotados... Enojados, se fueron todos...

31 de diciembre, en Sega...

Sonic: (Corriendo) ¡Habran paso! ¡Voy a comprar la comida!

Tails: ¡Sonic!

Sonic: (Se detiene) ¿Que pasa?

Tails: ¡Se van todos temprano!

Sonic: Verás, Tails, ellos celebran el año nuevo con sus familias, pero cada año se hace un sorteo para que tres, involuntariamente, se queden un rato más con nosotros, los personajes de Sega...

Tails: Ah... No sabía...

Sonic: No pasa nada... (Mira un relój) ¡Me voy! ¡Debo ir a comprar comida para la fiesta! (Se va corriendo a toda velocidad)

Narrador: Sonic corría muy rápido, era una de sus más grandes cualidades, fué a comprar y, cuando salió de la tienda, iba tan rápido que se chocó con alguien más y calleron al suelo, la comida que llevaban los dos quedó esparcida por el piso. Desafortunadamente, era Mario, con quien menos querría encontrarse...

Mario: (Tocandose la cabeza) ¡Auch! (Se da cuenta con quien se chocó) ¡Fijate por donde vas!

Sonic: (También dolorido) Lo sien... (Se da cuenta quien es y lo señala) ¡TÚ!

Mario y Sonic: (Miran como quedó la comida) ¡LA COMIDA! (Se señalan el uno al otro) ¡ES TU CULPA! (Se apuntan a si mismos) ¡¿MI CULPA? ¡ARRRRGGG!

Narrador: Los dos empezaron a juntar la comida del piso y la tiraron a un cesto de basura...

Sonic: (Susurrandose a si mismo) Me voy a comprar mas comida... Además, no quiero estar con alguien así...

Mario: Te escuché... ¿Como que "así"? Tú eres el malo.

Sonic: No, lo eres tú... Y además, ¿Quien te manda a escuchar mis conversaciones? ¡Tu bebes mucho y eres pedozoofilico!

Mario: ¡¿CÓMO?

Sonic: Me lo dijeron en Sega...

Mario: Y a mi me dijeron en Nintendo que tú eras psicopata, drogadicto y violador...

Narrador: Ellos dos hicieron un breve silencio, hasta que estallaron en carcajadas.

Sonic: (Riendose mientras habla) ¿Enserio te dijeron eso de mí? Jajajajajajaja

Mario: (Riendose mientras habla) ¿A ti te dijeron eso sobre mí? Jajajajajajajajaja

Sonic: (Se sigue riendo) Pues que te parece... Nos han engañado...

Mario: Si...

Sonic: Osea... ¿Que no es verdad?

Mario: Por supuesto que no... ¿Y lo tuyo?

Sonic: ¡Tampoco!

Mario: Bueno, ok, voy a conseguir más comida ¡Adiós!

Sonic: Pero si yo también debo buscar más...

Mario: Pues... Vamos...

Narrador: Los dos se fueron a comprar comida, en el camino a la tienda se contaron muchas cosas... Y al salir también...

Mario: Bien, creo que ya me debo ir...

Sonic: Ok.

Mario: Una cosa, Sonic...

Sonic: ¿Si?

Mario: No deben saber que estuvimos hablando...

Sonic: ¿Porqué?

Mario: Nuestras compañías están rivalizadas, si nos descubren...

Sonic: Oh, cierto, lo prometo, prometo no decir nada...

Narrador: Los dos tomaron direcciones distintas para llegar a sus empresas y festejar el año nuevo. Mientras tanto, ninguno sabía que una eriza azul de peinado raro había visto la escena desde las alturas de un edificio.

Eriza: (Hablando sola) Bueno... Ahora se que pasó, voy a ver como le va a Sonic, mi fiel compañero investigará que le pasó a Mario, y el que nos trajo hará... (Se queda muda un momento) ¡Jake! ¡Jake! Lo tendré que ir a buscar... Mejor después, debo ver a Sonic... (Se va levitando sobre los edificios)

De vuelta en Sega...

Sonic: ¡Sorry! ¡Demoré mucho porque choqué contra alguien!

Tails: ¿Contra quién?

Sonic: Eeeeehhh... Un señor que también iba cargado de comida... (Pensando) Al menos dije la verdad a Tails sin que sospeche nada...

Tails: Ya veo... Es mucha comida ¿Te ayudo?

Sonic: Ok. (Le da unas bolsas)

Tails: Bien, llevemos esto hasta la sala...

En Nintendo...

Mario: ¡Uf! ¡Ya volví!

Peach: ¿Porqué demoraste? Estaba muy preocupada por ti...

Mario: (Se sonroja un poco) Bueno... Un adolescente apurado chocó conmigo (Pensando) Odio mentirle, pero esta vez no mentí ¿No?

Yoshi: ¡Yoshiiiii! {Entiendo... Dejame ayudarte con eso, Mario} (Toma dos bolsas)

Luigi: Trajiste como para alimentar un pueblo, hermano... (Toma otras dos)

Peach: Yo también ayudaré... (Toma otras dos más)

Narrador: Se llevaron toda esa comida hasta la sala donde se haría la fiesta, pero, un perrito blanco los miraba desde un árbol, acompañado de un erizo celeste...

Erizo: Bien, Rocky... Ahora ya sabemos lo de Mario y los démas, por ordenes de Valen, no se nos permitió abandonar este sitio hasta que den las 12...

Rocky: ¡NO DES NOMBRES, IDIOTA!

Narrador: Rocky habló demasiado fuerte, pues Mario, Luigi, Peach y Yoshi escucharon y se voltearon hacia arriba, afortunadamente, Jake usó el Chaos control para teletransportarse a otro árbol y no los vieron. Los cuatro bajaron la cabeza y volvieron a sus ocupaciones.

En Sega...

Sonic: (Dejando la comida) Muy bien, Tails, está todo listo. Y ahora... ¿Donde está Eggman con los adornos?

Tails: Se habrá demorado también...

Sonic: Ok...

Narrador: En ese momento llegó Eggman con los adornos...

Eggman: Perdonen el retraso...

Sonic: No pasa nada...

Narrador: Sonic se fué con Tails a jugar uno de sus videojuegos... Pasó una hora, ya eran las 11:30.

Sonic: Tails, dentro de media hora viene el año nuevo...

Tails: ¡Que bien! Jamás ví una celebración de año nuevo...

Sonic: Eso es porque te crearon este año... La del año pasado fué muy linda, deberías haberla visto, la de este año también será espectacular.

Tails: Exactamente... ¿Como es?

Sonic: Maravilloso, lo sabrás cuando lo veas...

Tails: Ah, ok...

En Nintendo...

Narrador: Mientras tanto, Mario y Kirby están jugando otro videojuego...

Kirby: ¿Oh? {Exactamente... ¿Como es el año nuevo, Mario?}

Mario: Fantastico, lo sabrás cuando lo veas...

Narrador: Sonic y Tails volvieron a su juego, y Mario y Kirby al suyo. Pasaron unos 29 minutos y Eggman llamó a Sonic y a Tails y Yoshi a Mario y Kirby, ellos dejaron el juego y fueron corriendo hasta la sala...

Eggman: Ya empieza la cuenta regresiva...

Luigi: ¿Listos para la cuenta regresiva?

Mario: 5

Sonic: 4

Mario: 3

Sonic: 2

Mario y Sonic: 1...

Todos: ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Narrador: En ese momento, los dos erizos y el perro se reúnen de nuevo...

Rocky: ¿Que pasa, Valen?

Valen: Nada... Jake, no sabía que estabas acompañando a mi perro...

Jake: Siento no haberte avisado...

Valen: No importa, vamonos a casa...

Jake: Ok ¡CHAOS CONTROL!

Narrador: Los tres desaparecieron misteriosamente...


	2. Chapter 2 Enamorados

ATENCIÓN: NO A TODOS PUEDE GUSTARLES ESTE CAPITULO.

Unos cuantos meses después del año nuevo, en Sega...

Sonic: (Pensando) Ya llevo un poco más de dos años de mascota de esta compañía, me siento bien, pero en mi saga solo estamos Tails, Eggman, algunos robots y yo...

Tails: ¡Sonic!

Sonic: ¿Que pasa Tails?

Tails: Naoto me ha dicho que crearon un nuevo personaje para tu saga y... ¡Es una chica!

Sonic: ¡¿Una chica? ¡Nunca había habido una antes en mi saga! Será un placer.

Narrador: Los dos salieron corrieron hasta llegar a la sala donde los citaron.

Ohshima: Hace poco creamos una nueva personaje... La primera chica en tu saga... (Se voltea) ¡Amy, ven aquí!

Narrador: Vino una eriza rosa, tenía ropa un poco aniñada, pero, ciertamente era muy adorable... Cuando se acercó a Sonic fué un flechazo directo. Sonic sabía mas o menos que era el amor, pero nunca antes lo había sentido. Sabía lo que era por algunas conversaciones de los empleados, pero, un día que estaban aburridos, Tails y el encontraron un libro titulado "Romeo y Julieta" y se pusieron a leerlo. Al acabar soltaron algún comentario como "Pobrecitos, que triste final" "Que mala suerte que tuvieron" y cosas por el estilo. Sonic sabía que empezaba a tener esa reacción ante Amy, los dos se quedaron callados mirandose el uno al otro, hasta que Ohshima dijo unas palabras.

Ohshima: Bueno, Sonic... Esta es Amy, tiene un martillo con el que se defiende, es un poco impaciente y es de la misma edad que tu amigo, Tails.

Sonic: (Pensando) Oh, no, creo que estoy enamorado... No, no puedo enamorarme de ella, tiene 8 años y yo 15... Eso serían... ¡7 años de diferencia! ¡Eso ya es pedofilia!

Amy: (Pensando) ¡Awwww! Que guapo erizo... Por dios... Creo que me enamoré... A ver como será su personalidad...

Sonic: Ho... Hola, me llamo Sonic... Y... Soy la... La mascota de aquí...

Narrador: Tails se quedó sorprendido, pues nunca había visto a su amigo tartamudear... El era mas animado con la gente que conocía... Sospechaba que algo raro le pasaba.

Amy: Yo... Ya sabes, me llamo Amy...

Sonic: ¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a conocer el edificio?

Amy: Si, me encantaría.

Sonic: Ah... Muy... Muy bien, vamos.

Narrador: Los dos se fueron recorriendo el edificio, Sonic le iba contando todo a Amy, en un momento la eriza le toma de la mano y Sonic se pone rojo.

Sonic: (Pensando) ¡Me ha tomado de la mano! Pero... No, Sonic, no puede ser, se llevan 7 años de diferencia...

Sonic: Esteeeeeee... Ah, si, y este de aquí es... Es... ES...

Narrador: Sonic estaba tan nervioso que no recordaba el nombre de su enemigo.

Eggman: Eggman...

Sonic: Si, claro, ya lo sabía, no me salían las palabras...

Narrador: La verdad, es que Amy también se veía muy nerviosa, pero ella, a diferencia de Sonic, no tenía que hablar mucho. Tails los siguió, notaba que algo raro pasaba, pero no lograba saber que es.

En un parque...

Mario: Que bien que hayamos salido a pasear ¿Verdad, Peach?

Peach: Si... El día es hermoso...

Mario: (Pensando) No más que tú... Pero nunca tengo el valor de decirtelo...

Mario: Si, exacto...

Peach: Bueno... (Suspira) ¿Que hacemos?

Mario: Pues...

Peach: ¿Pues...?

Mario: No se...

Peach: Jijijijijiji... Eres muy gracioso, Mario.

Mario: (Mas rojo que su ropa) Jejejejeje...

Narrador: Hacía años que Mario estaba enamorado de Peach, pero nunca había tenido el valor de decirselo, temía que ella no lo quisiera y quería que fueran solo amigos.

En Sega...

Sonic: Bu... Bueno, Amy, ya has visto todo en este edificio...

Amy: Quisiera ver lo que hay afuera...

Sonic: Hay una regla estricta de que los personajes nuevos no pueden salir hasta después de dos días...

Amy: ¡Por favor! Yo quiero conocer las afueras de este edificio...

Sonic: Lo... Lo siento Amy, son las reglas...

Amy: (Pone una carita adorable) ¡Por favor!

Narrador: A Sonic pareció hechizarle esa carita, esa cara lo controlaba... Esa carita... Iba a hacerle romper las reglas...

Sonic: (Pensando) ¡No, Sonic! ¡¿Que haces? ¡No puedes romper las reglas! ¿Y si solo es por una vez? No puede pasar nada malo... Mientras no nos descubran...

Sonic: Bueno... (Mira para los lados, asegurandose de que no hay nadie) Está bien... Pero hay que ser discretos e intentar que no nos vean...

Narrador: Sonic y Amy consiguieron salir y no ser descubiertos, pasearon por la ciudad y Sonic iba contandole todo a Amy... Ya no estaban tan nerviosos como antes, pero sentían que sus corazones palpitaban mucho cuando se tomaban de las manos, lo hacían para no separarse y que Amy no se perdiera... Caminando, llegaron hasta el mismo parque en el que estaban Mario y Peach...

Mario: (Pensando) ¡Oh, si es Sonic! Pero... ¡Viene con otra eriza! ¡Y yo estoy con Peach! ¡En un lugar público!

Sonic: (Pensando) ¡Es Mario! Pero... Estoy con Amy... Y el... Con Peach... ¡Este encima es un lugar público!

Amy: ¡Hey, Sonic, mira! Creo que son personajes de otros videojuegos... ¿Los conoces?

Sonic: Si... Son Mario y Peach...

Amy: ¡Vamos a saludar!

Sonic: No creo que sea muy buena...

Narrador: Sonic no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Amy lo tironeó del brazo hasta donde estaban Mario y Peach...

Amy: ¡Hola! ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

Peach: Si... Claro ¿Porque no?

Narrador: Los erizos se sentaron, Mario y Sonic tenían ganas de hablarse, pero no lo hicieron, pues podría ser que alguien los viese en cualquier momento... Aún así, Amy y Peach conversaban sin parar, contandose cosas la una a la otra, cuando pasaron 10 minutos apenas ya eran amigas... Los chicos no creían bien en que las chicas hablaran, pues las podían descubrir... Sonic se armó de valor y empezó a decirle a Amy...

Sonic: Eeeeeestteeeee... Dulz...

Narrador: Sonic paró ahí, ya que se dió cuenta de que iba a decir una palabra que no debía. se quedó todo sonrojado, Mario se dió cuenta que le pasaba al erizo y Amy le preguntó.

Amy: ¿Que estabas diciendo, Sonic?

Sonic: Eeeesssssstttteeeeeeee... Que... Que...

Mario: Que... Tiene antojo de dulces...

Sonic: Eeeemm... Si, eso...

Amy: Ah, ok.

Mario: ¿Saben? No creo que debamos seguir hablando, ya que nuestras compañías están rivalizadas... Y... Eso...

Amy: ¡Oh, no lo sabía!

Sonic: Se... Se me olvidó decirte...

Peach: Con la conversación a mi se me había olvidado.

Amy: Bueno... Al menos ahora ya lo se...

Narrador: Las chicas siguieron hablando como si nada... Y el fonanero le dijo al erizo...

Mario: Sonic, te salvé...

Sonic: ¿Como te diste cuenta?

Mario: Yo ya pasé por donde estás tú ahora... Y en ese momento... Respondí lo mismo...

Sonic: Ya, entiendo...

Mario: Un consejo, debes estar con ella el tiempo que puedas y ayudarla en lo que necesite, pero, intenta no ignorar a tus amigos¿Ok?

Sonic: Ok.

Mario: Creo que los deben de estar buscando...

Sonic: Amy, creo que deveríamos volver a casa... Ya sabes porque...

Amy: Está bien, adiós, fué un gusto conocerlos.

Narrador: Nadie notó que desde las aluras los observaron todo este tiempo Valen, Jake y Rocky, pero... Ahora también se les habían sumado un zorro negro y una coneja... Y, que del otro lado los observaban Tails y Yoshi, los cuales los habían seguido, ellos también aprovecharon un poco para hablar...

Tails: (Susurra) Adiós, Yoshi...

Yoshi: (Susurra) Yoshi... {Adiós, Tails}

Valen: (Susurra) Rock, Mandy... ¿No fue esta una de mis brillantes ideas? Aunque... Todas son brillantes...

Rock: (Susurra) ¿Y que me dices de la de adoptar a dos muñecos?

Mandy: (Susurra) Y uno se enamoró de ti...

Valen: (Susurra) Igual... Lo quiero...

Narrador: Todos miraron a su lider extrañados por decir eso, Valen se puso un poquito roja, en realidad no llegaba, se puso rosa...

Valen: (Susurra) Como amigo, no piensen mal...

Narrador: Valen se fué con Rock y Mandy a perseguir a los erizos, Jake y Rocky se quedaron vigilando al fontanero y la princesa... Los erizos corrían, detrás de ellos iban, Tails, escondiendose y Valen, Rock y Mandy muy a lo alto... Los erizos llegaron a Sega y los empleados los vieron...

Ohshima: Amy... Has incumplido las reglas, estamos muy decepcionados de ti...

Amy: Espere... Puedo explicarlo...

Ohshima: Expliquelo...

Amy: Yo...

Sonic: ¡Yo la obligué!

Tails: ¡¿Sonic?

Sonic: (No se dió cuenta de donde viene el zorro) Si, Tails, ella no quería incumplir reglas... Pero yo le dije de dar una vuelta por el parque y... Pues... Viendo que quería tanto que me acompañara aceptó...

Amy: (Pensando) Pero... Se está inculpando para salvarme... Quiere protegerme... ¡Es oficial! ¡Creo que lo amo!

Ohshima: Bien... Sonic... Esta vez pasa... Solo, no lo hagas más ¿Está bien?

Sonic: Ok.

Amy: Entonces... ¿No puedo salir hasta 2 días después?

Ohshima: Ya has salido, así que... Da igual...

Sonic: (Pensando) Amy... Me inculpé por salvarla... Pero nosotros no podemos estar juntos... Por desgracia...

Con Mario y Peach...

Mario: Espero que no les pase nada...

Peach: Si...

Yoshi: (Advierte la presencia de Jake y Rocky) ¿Yoooshiii? {¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?}

Jake: (Con una pose estilo Skipper) ¡Tu no has visto nada! ¡Chaos control!

Narrador: Jake y Rocky desaparecen y Yoshi se esconde porque Mario y Peach escucharon los ruidos, pero no ven nada y se van, Yoshi, Jake y Rocky los siguen. Cuando el erizo y el perro se caen y se quedan atrás.

Rocky: ¿Y ahora?

Jake: A buscar a Valen...

Rocky: Creo que se enfadará contigo...

Narrador: Los dos se fueron hasta donde estaba Valen.

Rocky: Eeeehh... Valen...

Valen: Adivino: Perdieron su rastro.

Rocky: ¡¿Pero como...?

Valen: Da igual, intento escuchar...

Rocky: Ok.

Valen: (Escucha algo que le parece impactante) ¡¿CÓMO?


End file.
